


slow and simple melody

by limned



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 06:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10565370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limned/pseuds/limned
Summary: Today he isn’t expecting to find Natasha awake in the communal living room at two-thirty in the morning, but it’s a pleasant surprise.





	

One of Steve’s favorite things about Stark Tower is how _big_ it is. The serum effects mean that he rarely needs more than five hours of sleep at a clip, and the tower's spaciousness and layout mean that he can wander freely outside his floor without worrying that he’ll disturb someone. It’s a freedom that he’s just starting to relax enough to really enjoy.

Today he isn’t expecting to find Natasha awake in the communal living room at two-thirty in the morning, but it’s a pleasant surprise.

“Hi, Natasha,” he says.

She's reading in the corner of a couch and looks up when he speaks, though he’s fully aware that she heard him coming long before that, sock feet or no. “Good morning,” she murmurs.

“I didn’t think you’d be up.” Steve detours to the open kitchen and presses the buttons he’s memorized on the huge coffeemaker. “Couldn’t sleep?”

“No, I’m fine.” She sounds a little like she's smiling, but when Steve glances over she's gone back to her book, head bent so he can barely see her over the back of the couch.

He leans against the counter to wait while the coffee brews, yawning and rubbing at the back of his neck. "I was going to watch a baseball game or something, unless that would bother you?" He does love the multiple channels that replay MLB games at all hours; it’s another favorite thing in this modern world.

“Not at all.”

Steve is reaching for a mug when he suddenly notices what’s lying on the island counter: Clint’s bow and quiver. “Oh hey, is Clint back already?”

“Yes. About an hour ago.”

“That’s good.” He frowns a little as he pours his coffee and adds sugar. It’s out of character for Clint to leave his weapon lying around. Steve’s never seen it more than a few feet away from the man, even within the tower. “Does he know that he left his equipment here? That seems kind of odd.”

“I think he knows.” She sounds amused again, though Steve can’t think why.

“Oh. Okay, then.” Steve shrugs and picks up his mug to walk into the main living room. He settles into another couch with the TV remote, switches it on and turns his head to say, “Is baseball okay or do you—“

His voice trails off when he gets his first good look at Natasha, who isn’t alone on her couch.

Clint is stretched out on his stomach, lying between her legs, his arms wrapped around Natasha’s waist and his head tucked against her hip. He’s still dressed in full uniform and looks to be sound asleep with her book leaning on top of his head. 

“Um—“ Steve can feel himself flushing and fumbles out, “I’m sorry, do you want me to, uh—“

Natasha looks up again. “Steve,” she says calmly, with just a trace of a smile. “You’re fine. Relax and watch your game. It won’t wake him, he’s out cold.”

Steve nods awkwardly and turns back to the TV. He can feel the color still in his face. It seems almost shockingly intimate to see them like this and he’s never observed Clint and Natasha in any form of intimacy before. He hadn’t even been sure they were together, no matter how much they tend to operate like two halves of a whole. Though he hasn’t appreciated hearing Tony’s lewd speculation about exactly what they might do in private, he also hasn’t been able to keep himself from occasionally wondering about their relationship. It’s been strange to share living quarters with people and not know what kind they actually have.

This seems pretty definitive.

It takes Steve a few innings of a random Tigers-Indians game to relax and stop worrying that he’s intruding. Then it abruptly gets even more definitive.

He’s not monitoring them in his peripheral vision — he’s _not_ — but it’s hard to miss when Clint stirs awake. He makes a pleased humming noise without opening his eyes and shifts against Natasha, unlocking his arms, his hands sliding under her tank top. Steve catches a mortifying glimpse of too much skin and the lace of Natasha’s bra before he forces his eyes completely away.

“Clint. _Clint_ , we have company.” Natasha’s voice sounds like she either wants to kill him or burst out laughing. Steve doesn’t know her quite well enough yet.

“Huh?” The rustles of movement stop and then Clint says, “Oh. Yeah. Sorry, Cap.”

Steve knows he’s blushing again when he looks over to see Clint sleepy-eyed and grinning ruefully at him. “Don’t worry about it,” he manages. “Glad to see you back.”

“Glad to be back,” Clint says through a yawn. His hands are now in safe places but otherwise he isn’t moving, his head resting on Natasha’s stomach with a look of entire contentment. She's stroking one hand gently through his hair.

“I told you not to fall asleep here,” Natasha says dryly. She lays her book aside and bends one knee to nudge him in the ribs. “Lucky it wasn’t Tony. Come on, let’s leave Steve in peace with his baseball.”

“Yes ma’am,” Clint says, still grinning slightly. He levers himself up on his elbows and leans to plant a quick kiss on her chin before swinging off the couch. “Night, Steve.”

"Goodnight."

Natasha rises to follow, but not before meeting Steve’s eyes with one of her rare, open smiles. Steve returns it, feeling an unexpected warmth in his chest like she meant to share this with him on purpose, and he can’t stop himself from watching as Clint retrieves his bow and they disappear toward the stairs.


End file.
